


老婆老婆我错了

by ThreeBowlsss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBowlsss/pseuds/ThreeBowlsss
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	老婆老婆我错了

金道英一大早就被热的快喘不过气，睁眼发现郑在玹这小狗崽不知什么时候爬上自己的床，死死圈住自己，活像抱了个人形抱枕。

“……郑在玹你起开，大夏天的你跟个火炉似的。”

“不要…我就要黏着哥哥，要抱抱哥哥，要亲亲哥哥，还想要哥哥……”

“等等等打住，我这刚起床好吗。”

“那又怎么了嘛，哥哥是不是不爱我了…”

平时就喜欢撒娇的Alpha现在更会了，毛茸茸的脑袋在自己颈间，语气上挑娇滴滴的，挠的人心痒痒。

·

易感期的alpha是真的烦我。

·

金道英本想抬手揉揉那个小脑袋心软答应的，猛然想起上次自己发情期……

“我们在玹呐，想要吗？”

金道英换了个勾人表情盯着郑在玹的下唇，伸手就去解睡衣纽扣，眨眼间胸膛露出一大半。

郑在玹扑到那人身上就又啃又咬，鼓起来的一包毫不羞涩地蹭着金道英大腿根。

“嘶…你真是小狗崽子吧郑在玹？”金道英每次都这样想。“…在玹”他轻轻按住alpha的肩膀推开，又摆出一副无辜极了的表情，水汪汪的兔子眼盯着眼前急红了脸的alpha

“今天的话…在玹，我没有答应就不可以哦，如果不听话以后都不准上我的床哦。”话罢，金道英还伸手俏皮的点了点郑在玹的鼻尖，轻快地跳下床，趁他的alpha还没释放出铺天盖地的信息素的时候赶紧打一支抑制剂。

·

郑在玹人当场就傻了。

·

不过不太幸运的是，今天是个周天，没有约会的金道英要和这个哭哭啼啼的alpha在这屋子里待一天，也成吧，只要抑制剂打的够，他就不会控制不住攀上郑在玹的腰。

“哥……”郑在玹贴到正在刷牙的人身后，得不到抚慰的欲望往金道英股沟里蹭。

“不可以哦。”金道英含着一口沫子话说不清楚

“我们在玹实在忍不住的话就自己解决一下吧”

郑在玹又从背后圈住人不让走，他的视线刚好可以看见宽松睡衣下Omega雪白的肌肤

可怜的alpha眼眶红红，手往人衣服里探，悄悄的顺着盈盈一握的腰线游走。

“啪”

金道英轻轻打掉那只作乱的手，“小朋友不可以不乖哦。”

其实就金道英那薄身板，郑在玹他想干点什么轻轻松松的事儿，但依金道英那性格，确实可能今后都不让自己上床了，为了长久利益打算，不就一天吗，忍

忍归忍，躁动的欲望不解决实在憋的难受。金道英隐隐听见卫生间里人的低吼，接着就是马桶的抽水声。

·

郑在玹整理着衣服出来的时候，金道英也整理着衣服准备出门，小可怜alpha好不容易憋回去的眼泪又往外冒

“哥哥…呜……哥哥要去哪儿……哥哥不能这样穿…哥哥的衣服太透了呜呜…都要被看光了……裤子也太短了…哥哥呜……”郑在玹哭的一抽一抽，委屈巴巴抓着人不让走

“哥哥…哥哥的锁骨都被人看去了……小腿也被人看到了……哥哥不可以呜呜呜……哥哥……”哭着还往人后颈探，金道英不是不知道他的alpha在想什么，每次出门郑在玹总要又在腺体上再留下自己的味道，让人感觉他恨不得拿个大喇叭到处嚷嚷这Omega是自己的

·

就这么僵在玄关也不是办法，金道英又换回拖鞋，把人按到餐桌前坐下

“那我们先吃早餐？嗯？”哄小孩的语气。

可这种时候的alpha哪里坐的住啊，哥哥离开半步就生怕他不要自己了，金道英一转身郑在玹就从椅子上弹起来，像条小尾巴一样又跟上去。哥哥在做饭，他就坐在料理台上啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。没多久，他又坐不住了，嘴里含糊喊着哥哥哥哥，把人拽到跟前，腿环住哥哥的腰，又伸手去摸哥哥的锁骨

“呜呜呜哥哥…哥哥的锁骨……哥哥好香好软……不想吃早餐…想要哥哥喂饱在玹呜……”

郑在玹每次带着自己的名字撒娇金道英就心软得不得了，但他的确是记仇上次发情期的事儿，也确实很想逗一逗这小可怜

·

烤箱识相的响了，金道英抓住机会跳过这个话题，只说了一句快来吃饭了，郑在玹又开始委屈却还是小跑着跟过来。

这顿早餐吃的实在是不平静，郑在玹不安分的脚紧紧贴住金道英的小腿，手也开始胡乱地抓，眼泪依旧一直掉把桌布打湿一大片

·

金道英不厌其烦的第二十一次把alpha乱摸的手拍下去，对着哭的快断气的alpha毫不同情

“在玹呐，我真的要出门了，你自己在家乖乖的啊。什么不行？在玹真的不知道哥哥为什么这么对你吗？我上次发情期给你打电话，视频通话看我拿着你的衣服自/慰不是还很开心嘛，别哭了小可怜，哥哥今天也会这么对你的。”

郑在玹这才知道哥哥为什么这样捉弄自己，委屈的眼泪又大颗大颗砸下来，却只敢拉着人衣角道歉

“哥哥…哥哥……我知道错了…哥哥别出门…陪陪我呜…陪陪在玹好不好……”

“在玹乖哦，哥哥快迟到了。小可怜，等哥哥回家再说吧”

纵使郑在玹信息素溢满屋子，哭得像是摔了一大跤的小孩，金道英依旧头也没回的出门了。

·

作为一个交际圈较广的随和omega，在下午和自己的alpha朋友逛完找了个地方坐下喝起下午茶之后，金道英还是忍不住问了一嘴

“Johnny哥，你们alpha易感期的时候omega不让他碰会怎样啊?”

“那…大概可能他omega之后一周下不了床这样?”

“……？”金道英心里发毛

“怎么，在玹易感期了你晾着他了？”

“……不是,我只是突然想换个床垫。”

“……?又在说什么牛头不对马嘴的话。真要挑床垫吗?要我陪你一起吗?”

“…算了，我的床垫会不高兴。”

“？？？金道英你是不是病了？？”

“再不走就真得病了。先告辞了Johnny哥。”

“那…祝你身体健康…?”

希望你的床垫别让你生病吧？？

·

其实金道英还就这今天出门逛街的机会私心给郑在玹买了套西装，他真的还蛮喜欢自家alpha穿正装的样子。

急急忙忙提着东西跑回家，天色已经暗下来，家里却一盏灯都没亮，转动把手之后扑面而来的信息素味道熏得金道英头昏脑胀，短期强力抑制剂也快失效。腿一软跌坐在玄关，购物袋和地面碰撞发出不轻不重的声响。

响声成功把alpha给引来, 原本哭得迷迷糊糊意识不清的alpha跌跌撞撞跑出来

“哥哥，是哥哥回来了…哥哥呜呜呜呜……”

alpha体温高的吓人，好不容易站起来的金道英又被这团带着猛烈信息素的毛茸茸吓得一个趔趄

“哥哥…哥哥是不是不喜欢我了……哥哥身上有别的alpha的味道呜呜……”

就现在小孩这状态，他解释也不是，不解释也不是，金道英心里憋屈。但看着坐在地上抱住自己大腿打哭嗝的郑在玹，好生愧疚。

“在玹…在玹呐……我们先回房，这里太凉你会生病……”

小可怜一只手紧紧拽着哥哥，另一只手又开始抹眼泪

·

金道英着实被卧室里的景象吓到了，空调开到最低温度，一开门就让人打了个寒颤，自己被迫离开舒适圈的衣服们在床上堆成小山，还有些就乱七八糟躺在地下，好多衣服更是被白色的东西弄脏……小孩大概和发情期的自己一样是裹着伴侣的衣服缩在床上掉眼泪的吧

“哥哥……”郑在玹含糊不清的喊，抱着金道英的力度让他觉得自己骨头快折了。上上下下把人摸了个遍，郑在玹又开始道歉“哥哥…我错了…在玹真的知道错了…哥哥不要不喜欢我……呜呜在玹想要哥哥…可不可以呜……”

金道英觉得现在的郑在玹就是在诱导他发情，他已经开始情迷意乱，他想要被郑在玹抚摸，想要一个长长的吻，他想要郑在玹

哥哥的嘴没有回答，手却已经在行动。眼睛半眯起来去索吻，冰凉的手指在郑在玹腺体周围打圈，膝盖也往人大腿内侧蹭，金道英整个软成一摊窝在郑在玹怀里。

“在玹…在玹……哥哥也想要你…”

理智尚存的omega颤抖着手解开alpha睡衣的扣子，坐在他身上从锁骨一路顺着留下软软的吻

“在玹…和我做……”

金道英，你在玩火。


End file.
